Playground equipment and, in particular, swing sets are known in the art. In use, the user swings back and forth on the swing into and out of the interior of the swing set for amusement. The level of amusement for swingsets, however, is limited because the swing does not react to the user. Additionally, since swing sets are typically constructed outdoors so that heat from the sun can limit the amount of time spent on the swing set. There is therefore a need in the art for a swing set that increases the level of amusement by interacting with the swing user.